An anisotropic conductive film is produced by dispersing conductive particles in an insulating adhesive and forming the resultant adhesive into a film shape. In such a production process, since the pitch of wiring lines is being reduced, conductive particles having smaller diameters are being used. In addition, resin particles coated with a nickel plating coating (hereinafter referred to as nickel-coated resin particles) are widely used because they have conductivity and deformability suitable for anisotropic conductive connection and are available at relatively low cost (Patent Literature 1).